


Beached

by Bixby Flood (Audrey_T)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Selkie - Freeform, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey_T/pseuds/Bixby%20Flood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s this guy, Cas, and he keeps trying to give you his coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There’s this guy, Cas, and he keeps trying to give you his coat.  
  
It’s this ugly thing, a cream colored trench, with big wooden buttons, too many pockets, and a useless sash that hangs limply around his waist. He always wears this coat open, exposing the navy work-suit underneath, and his tie is never on straight.  
  
This guy, Cas, looks perpetually tired, strikingly out of place, and profoundly lost. It’s like his entire life has been one very long, very trying day, and all he wants is a place to finally lay his head.  
  
The way he stares, it’s clear he thinks that place can be found in you.


	2. Chapter 2

You had met him weeks before on a chilled, Tuesday morning. You were jogging along the boardwalk, the storm-battered wood creaking below your feet, when he just appeared. Though, maybe, _appeared_ isn't the right word. It was foggy, the beachy air filled with heavy, salt-laden mist, and as it cleared, there he stood.  
  
He was soaked to the bone, big blue eyes gleaming, and as you stepped closer, it was obvious he had been in the water. He reeked of the sea.  
  
Warily, you stepped around him and continued on your path.


End file.
